1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for generating a configuration page for rendering in a graphical user interface (GUI) for managing provisioning of storage resources in a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In virtual storage systems that allow for the provisioning of virtual storage space exceeding the physical space in the storage system, the amount of available virtual allocable space may be a function of the available physical. In a thinly provisioned system, more storage space than available may be provisioned to users and the storage space is only allocated or assigned when actually used. In a thick provisioned system, the virtual storage space is the same as the physical storage space. In thinly provisioned systems, the administrator assigns virtual storage space exceeding the physical space with the expectation users will not fully utilize their allocation. This requires the storage administrator to maintain information on optimal ratios of virtual to physical storage and make determinations on whether the amount of virtual space needs to be adjusted upward or downward based on workload at the system.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for providing information on storage space for use by an administrator when provisioning virtual storage space.